Charizard
Charizard is a dual-type Fire/Flying Pokémon. It evolves from Charmeleon starting at level 36, which evolves from Charmander starting at level 16. It can Mega Evolve into Mega Charizard X using the Charizardite X or into Mega Charizard Y using the Charizardite Y, provided the player has a Key Stone. (currently unavailable) Biology 'Physiology' Charizard is a draconic, bipedal Pokémon. It is primarily orange with a cream underside from the chest to the tip of its tail, which burns with a sizable flame. Charizard has a long neck, small blue eyes, raised nostrils, and two blunt horns protruding from the back of its rectangular head. There are two fangs visible in the upper jaw when its mouth is closed. Two large wings with teal undersides sprout from its back, and a horn-like appendage juts out from the third joint of each wing. Charizard's arms are short and skinny compared to its robust belly, and each limb has three white claws. It has stocky legs and cream-colored soles under its feet. As Mega Charizard X, its body and legs appear more physically fit, though its arms remain thin. Its skin turns black with a sky blue underside extending from the lower jaw to the tip of the tail. Two spikes with blue tips curve upward from the front and back of each shoulder, while the tips of its horns sharpen, turn blue, and curve slightly upward. Its brow and claws are larger, its snout is shorter, and its eyes are now red with white pupils. It has two small, fin-like spikes under each horn and two more down its lower neck. The lower trims of its wings are divided into large, rounded points and each third joint is adorned with a claw-like spike. Mega Charizard X breathes blue flames out the sides of its mouth, and the flame on its tail now burns blue with increased heat. As Mega Charizard Y, this Pokémon becomes more sleek and expansive in appearance, but retains its normal coloration. However, it now has white pupils. It has three pointed horns on the back of its head, the middle of which is longer. Its shorter snout has larger fangs and a ridge on the nose. Its neck is shorter and its hands are much smaller, but its torso and legs are longer. Small wings develop on its wrists, while the ones on its back become larger and now have ragged edges. The back of its tail has a large thorn at the base and three smaller ones near the tip, which now burns with a longer flame. Mega Charizard Y is said to have incredible flying prowess, being able to reach incredible heights. This Pokémon flies in search of powerful opponents to battle, and its fire will burn hotter as it gains experience. Its fiery breath is capable of melting boulders, massive glaciers, and has been known to accidentally cause forest fires. Charizard typically inhabit mountains and valleys. It is rare in the wild, but it can be found in mountainous areas. Game locations Held items Base stats Charizard Mega Charizard X Mega Charizard Y Type effectiveness Charizard or Mega Charizard Y Mega Charizard X Evolution | no2 = 005 | name2 = Charmeleon | image2 = CharmeleonFront.png | type1-2 = Fire | evo2 = | no3 = 006 | name3 = Charizard | image3 = CharizardFront.png | type1-3 = Fire | type2-3 = Flying | evo3 = | no4 = 006_1 | name4 = Mega Charizard X | image4 = MegaCharizardXFront.png | type1-4 = Fire | type2-4 = Dragon}} OR | no2 = 005 | name2 = Charmeleon | image2 = CharmeleonFront.png | type1-2 = Fire | evo2 = | no3 = 006 | name3 = Charizard | image3 = CharizardFront.png | type1-3 = Fire | type2-3 = Flying | evo3 = | no4 = 006_1 | name4 = Mega Charizard Y | image4 = MegaCharizardYFront.png | type1-4 = Fire | type2-4 = Flying}} Sprites Mega Sprites Trivia *Charizard's shiny sprite is likely based on Mega Charizard X's color scheme and vice versa for Mega Charizard X.